Angel and the XMen
by Hay-Bear
Summary: Imprisoned since she was seven, Dove has finally escaped, having no other place to go she finds herself at the institute for gifted children. Hawk, a young man loved by all decides to reach out his hand and take her under his wing. literally.
1. Chapter 1

Angel and the X-Men: prologue

As Charles Xavier looked out across the schools garden he saw many of his students doing each their own activities. One in particular he saw was his newest student Dove Kelex. She was timid, that much about her everyone knew. Her X-Man name; Angel, fit her perfectly, her mutation helped with that. She had angel like wings that caused her to fly. She was indeed lovely, there was no doubt about it, Xavier doubted she believed that though, mostly given her background. Before she came to the institute she lived in Oregon.. She was imprisoned by her own father, her mother died years before. He was the mayor and made an example for all mutants out of her. When her mutation advanced at age seven, it was made clear of what she was. So her father took her in front of the town he worked for and announced that he was so devoted to the safety and happiness of them all that he was willing to turn in his own daughter. He took her to the state prison and dumped her there. The warden was uncaring to mutants, not even to little girls did he show kindness, so he locked her away in the lowest level underground. The only human contact she ever had was the officers who gave her one meal a day. She never left her cell, she was shut off from the world. One day years later there was a prison riot and the escapees let everyone out, including Dove. From there she ran out, she never learned how to fly. She ran until she reached an alley and collided with another mutant who told her about the institute. She didn't have any other option. So she made her way here, and as of yet had not made any progress at all. Charles was indeed worried for her. She stayed away from everyone, only talking if she had to. She hid in the shadows when many people were around until she could escape. She really was like a bird, flying away when people got near, though she still didn't know how to actually fly. Someday Xavier thought, She will become one of us, hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel and the X-Men Chapter 1.

Dove Kelix walked around the garden at the institute barefoot in her white summer dress that reached just over her knee's. She loved wearing dresses, even if she didn't look nice in them, she felt comfortable. She picked a pink rose from a bush next to her, it was her favorite color, she thought as she walked by. She walked over to an oak tree and climbed up on the lowest branch, which was actually pretty tall. Most things were tall compared to her, she was only five foot 2. She sat down and looked over the setting; Most of the students were out on such a lovely summer day, having fun in the sun. They all had friends and family to spend their days with, this was pleasing to Dove. She didn't like how many people were cruel to mutants, She was at first worried that the institute was too well known and that they would all be hunted down in their sleep, but there was so much security here at the institute that her fear soon dwindled. She stretched out her wings and shook them, ruffling her feathers. She loved how much room she had now that she was free of that horrible prison, every morning she woke up she thought she was back there.  
She hardly knew anyone here, but she loved them regardless. She couldn't bring herself to hate anyone, even the people who put her in the prison. When she was there she had no knowledge of time. The days came and went, weeks started and ended and years came and passed. She was now eighteen and she really hadn't changed much from her seven year old form. She had been mature for her age, filled with knowledge and understanding, she guessed that was partly because of her mutation. She stopped thinking of the past, she hated her past. It made her heart hurt whenever she thought about it. She shut it in, refusing to let it back out today. Dove laid back against the base of the tree letting her eyes droop shut. Dove started humming a song her mother used to sing to her before she died, it was one of the only things she did when she was locked up. About half way through the song she was interrupted.  
"Hey Birdy!" she shot her eyes open in shock, she almost fell off the tree but she gripped the branch. No one had actually talked to her besides the professor. She looked down to where she heard the voice and saw Hawk, the confident smirk plastered on his face, Dove had seen him flying around in the sky's with his long hawk like wings, he always seemed so happy. He was friendly towards all, everyone was friends with him as well.  
He was still looking at her, His expression never changed. "What are you doing up there?" he asked with amusement in his voice. She curled up on her branch and stared at him over her knees, if she was honest with herself she would realize she was afraid of him and everyone else. "I….I'm just sitting, I'm sorry di…did you want to sit here?" she wasn't the best at speaking seeing as how she hadn't spoken more then five words at a time in years. He lost his smirk and just smiled kindly, "actually I was wondering if I could sit with you?" he questioned, Dove started stuttering even more, now that she was nervous, "Um, umna….I cant I gotta um go..?" she mumbled most of it. She scrambled off the tree and started walking towards the mansion. Hawk swooped down next to her and walked, keeping her pace perfectly. "So, I was wondering why someone with such pretty wings isn't using them?" he asked watching her from the corner of his eye. She looked down, her hands were folded in front of her, she mumbled something he couldn't understand, either because it was jumbled together or she was too quiet. "Let me guess, our little Birdy never learned to fly?" he said smirking at her. She blushed, she wasn't used to people talking to her, "Well, I guess Ill have to teach you how to fly then wont I?" Her head shot up as she looked at him, "Oh nnno no! I couldn't ask that of yyy umm yy-you!" she couldn't at first think of the word. He looked at her, no smile this time. "You never asked." she looked at him not understanding why he would want to help, "Ill meet you tomorrow at noon, okay?" she nodded quickly, afraid to argue. He flapped his wings and shot off, wind blowing Dove back slightly. She watched him until he was out of sight and headed to her room to meditate.  
Dove had learned to meditate long ago, it kept her from going insane while imprisoned. She had to hear about it from two guards talking to each other. She wasn't good at it at first, she was only ten and she couldn't understand how it worked. But she finally achieved it when she broke down from all the silence.  
As she sat down in the middle of her room she let out a deep, long breath and let her lids slip over her eyes. When she meditated she thought of nothing, her mind was completely clear. She sat on her legs with her hands in her lap. She sat there for until someone knocked on the door, Dove opened her eyes wide with half surprise and half fright. In the doorway was the girl across the hall, Kitty. She smiled and made a small wave, "Um, hi! Storm told me to like tell you dinner was ready and to hurry down before everyone like ate all the food." Dove made a polite smile and nodded. "Y-yes I'll be down right away." she said in a small voice. She was going to have to get a handle on her fear of people or it was go be a very long night.  
Dove made her way down the stairs, staying to the side at all times so she didn't get in anyone's way. As she entered the dining room everyone was already there gathering there plates full of food, they all passed each other food, joking around. They were all a family, a strange very different one, but a family all the same. She looked around the table and realized if she sat down she would have to sit next to someone, that wasn't sounding good right now. she started backing away silently trying not to be noticed, but then Hawk saw her from across the room trying to leave, so he made his way over. "Hey little Birdy, your just in time for dinner. You can sit by me." he said quietly while he guided her by the small of her back to their seats.  
Dove's eyes darted back and forth to different people while she picked at her food. They were all so loud, not that she minded, she just wasn't used to it all. She had come here only a week ago and she had successfully avoided meal time. That is, until now. Hawk watched her from the corner of his eye, he didn't know what she had gone through, that was private information. He just knew it wasn't good, considering her reaction to everyone. He had seen her the first day she stormed through the mansion, she had fainted in the doorway when wolverine answered the door. She was dirty, covered in dry blood, and everything torn somewhere. Now she was all cleaned up, new cloths, and just as scared as she was that day. She was barely picking at her food as she watched everyone guardedly. Giving polite smile if someone looked at her. Her wings were slightly quivering in fear. He leaned in toward her, surprising her, "You know you're the size of a hummingbird, you really should eat your dinner." he said with his trademark smirk he saved for all the cuties in the world. She tried to smile but failed at the closeness of the two. "Im…..not used to eating so much food." she replied with a small shaky voice. He looked at her for a moment, she couldn't tell what was going through his mind. "Do you want to leave?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow. "May I?" she said in a whispered tone a little to excited if you asked him. He let out a small laugh when he realized she thought he meant alone. "Of course, come on!" he got up, taking her hand, dragging her behing him out the front door. "Um-mm wha-where are you taking me?" she demanded in a scared voice. He kept going, they were now in the front yard when he stopped, causing her to bump into him. "she looked up at him still scared. He placed one ar at her back and the other behind her knees and lifted her up. She gasped and started shaking, struggling to get away, he lifted off into the air and landed on the roof. Dove was breathing heavily now, "What are you so afraid of?" He asked her as he set her down. She dropped to her knees and sat there, closing her eyes and letting out a shaky breath. "Do you need a minute?" she nodded as ha sat down next to her, silently watching. After a few moments her breathing slowed to a near regular speed. "Before you came to the institute…how much did you eat?" she refused to open her eyes, she felt safer inside herself, as if she were imaging his voice. It felt normal. "I only ate this pill they gave me…..once a day I think, I'm…not sure….I didn't have a clock or anything to tell the time." He looked at her for a moment, knowing exactly why she kept her eyes shut. "where were you? Whose they?" her breath hitched slightly, then let it go evenly again. "ummm O-Oregon, yeah..that's it. I think the policemen, they couldn't kill me I don't think, The weren't allowed…." she sounded as if she were trying to figure it out herself what had happened. "Who sent you there?" her eyebrows crinkled in confusion, "Daddy…yes daddy's the boss, hes mayor…that's why. It wasn't his fault…He had to do it. Show people he cared….im dangerous." she started talking as if it was still happening, " I shouldn't be mad….daddy loves me, if im…..a good girl he'll come and get me….I wont be alone anymore!" she said happily, Hawk just looked at her with a sad expression. She was smiling when she opened her eyes, looking at him expectantly. "right?" he didn't know what to say, "Birdy…how long were you there?" she made a look of realization and looked at her hands. "I….I don't know…..I think I was seven when he sent me away….so eleven years." she looked at him, her expression back to scared, "I-I better go to bed..I….I.." she ran across the roof and hopped down to her balcony. He layed down and stared at the stars, he had a lot of work to do.


End file.
